Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam
Welcome to Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam! 'Rules' #IT'S DECIDED: You can't say "Wave 1ne" or "Cutscene 1ne". Neither can the wave intros have "1ne" in it. But you CAN use it in sentences, such as "Their's 1ne Onene." #DON'T act like you're the creator. 'Elements/Classes/Types' Bloonbusters Saga Returning #Scorch: Fire, fire, fire! #Fulgor: Light, in particular. #Grama: Nature and stuff! #Pummel: Sports, balls, you name it. #Feudal: Knights, guards, medieval stuff. #Umbra: Darkness. #Shuriken: Ninja-related characters. Get sneaky! #Marine: Water element. #Fuse: Electricity element. #Touch: Video games; perfect! #Occult: Brains, brains, brains. #Onyx: Rock element. #Gale: Wind. Flying characters included. #Serum: Healers; they are able to cure. Sometimes attack! #Tundra: Chilly element, to be exact. #Opera: SOUND. AMP IT UP, BABY! #Bane: Poison element. #Taboo: Magic! #Yurei: Ghosts, monsters, the undead. #Gizmo: Robots. #Vigor #Pabulum: Food-related element. #Celestial #Wrath #Jurassic #Fusillade #Succor: Support element; attack boosts and such. #Pierce #Constellation #Accel #Yule #Career #Granule #CPU #Drone: Bugs and other stuff like that. #Epoch: Time-related elements. Clocks and stuff! #Squadron: Military-related element. #Toon: Characters related to those old cartoons. OLD-TIMEY! #Armament: Weaponized characters. Serves as another version of Beh. #Draco: Dragons. #Amazing: Awesome. And MLG. #Gambol: Funloving, clowns, those things. #Trigonometry: Math-related! Like squares! #Chroma: Paint. Colors. Wisps (maybe). #Insurance: Money money money! #Bijou: Crystal characters. #Punk: Steampunk characters. #Grav: Gravity element. #Plate: The steel element; different from Gizmo. #Animus: Animation, life, stuff like that. Mostly objects which are now living things. #Repulse: Magnetic element... #Organ: Things related to your body, like blood and hearts. Ew. #Vellum: Paper element. #Construct: The element of building! #Mythic: Greek stuff. #Cuspid: Fangs and other stuff. #Amor: Love element. #Crafty: Toys, DIY stuff, yeah. Essentially the better Plush. #Coop: Teamwork element. #Hallow: Opposite of Wrath; good guys and not evil. #Haunt: Halloween element. #Bulwark: Vigor, but with protection instead. They usually have lots of defense involved. #Semblance: Related to feelings. #Snare: Trap-related element. #Beh: Basically normal. New #Bio: Science and stuff. Not really Sci-fi. #Sludge: Slime element. #Fae: The fairy element. #Order: Peace and law. #Discord: Chaos. #Range: Vigor but with ranged stuff. #Torpor: Dream element. What more? #App: Appstore stuff. Basically contains everything from the App Saga category. #Talent: "Typical superhero powers." #Parkour: Basically, obstacles and stuff. Yeah... #Mire: Containment stuff! Yay! Random Adventures Returning #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Also includes birds. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! Also sharp things. #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! #Bouncy: For round things and things that bounce, like trampolines. #Confection: Candy and desserts. #Chronicle: Time. Just time. #Trinitrotoluene: Bombs! Gunpowder! #Hydro: Water. That's it. New (Or atleast, returning from the old version) #King: Royalty and chess pieces. #Stealthy: Ninjas. Maybe cats. #Life: Healing and stuff. #Music: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE- Just kidding. This one's for noise. #Poison: X_X 'Mr. Yokai' Renegrenade.PNG|'Renegrenade' 1 (Fusillade/Squadron) MUTANT DOGE.PNG|'"Dog"' 1 (Bio/Bane) Triren.PNG|'Triren' 1 (Marine/Pierce) 'Rectangl’r' E24487E2-5679-473A-9F47-AF6B83E30F6A.jpeg|'Jack Inthebox' 1 (Smarty/Crafty) 'BattleReviews' Peashooter_2.png|'Peashooter' HD_Sunflower.png|'Sunflower' unnamed (1).png|'Red Ball' Category:BS&PRPG:RJ!